One of the most common light fixtures is the recessed can downlight (RCD) or Non-IC type fixtures, which is an open bottom can that contains a light bulb, most commonly an incandescent bulb or a fluorescent bulb. The fixture is typically connected to the power mains at 120 to 277 volts, 50/60 Hz. RCDs or Non-IC are generally installed during the construction of a building before the ceiling material (such as plaster or gypsum board) is applied. Therefore, they are not easily removed or substantially reconfigured during their lifetime. Recently, lighting devices have been developed that make use of light emitting diodes (LEDs) for a variety of lighting applications. Owing to their long lifetime and high energy efficiency, integrated LED luminaires are now also designed for replacing traditional incandescent and fluorescent luminaires, i.e., for retrofit applications and/or new construction features. For retrofit applications, the LED fixture is adapted to fit into existing fixture in ceiling. For new construction, the LED luminaire can be directly installed into the ceiling or installed with a new non-IC fixture.